Franz Weaver
Franz Weaver is a human colonist who resides in Wells, capital city of the Mars Colony, as a renown high ranking engineer heading the work on the galactic drive. Makes his appearance in Message from Mars. Appearance Franz appears to be a tall clean cut man with short brown hair, pale skin, and thinly athletically built. He wears a standard colony uniform of a top ranking engineer. The uniform is a mostly light color jacket cut off at the sleeves with a light color green shoulder parts with gold trim at the edges. He wears a light green long sleeve shirt under it with an emblem on the upper part of his arm just below the shoulder. His pants are also light color matching the jacket and shirt with the same cargo type material. His eyes are dark. Later when he meets with Cecile he wears varying casual wear at times and a more formal suit look outfit to match Cecile's formal wear when they go out together. He returns to the colony wearing Noble like attire with even paler skin and red eyes. Personality Franz is a highly capable, talented person. He has all the qualities you would look for in being a leader or to be chosen to take on the tasks he has been given as a high ranking engineer working on the most high tech project in the most high tech city that humanity has to offer. As such he has every good personality trait such as leadership, teaching and learning abilities, high emotional intelligence, strong will, highly caring, creative, imaginative, insightful, and many many other qualities. He shares a strong caring relationship with Cecile which started with an instant attraction and friendship which buds into a romantic relationship. He at first tries not to cross this line since he is married and has children of his own to take care of on earth but he comes to embrace these feelings and explores physically and emotionally all the attraction he feels for Cecile coming to love her deeply. Though in most situations a relationship like theirs would complicate their work relationship, he being her superior, teacher, and mentor, their romantic relationship only seems to enhance their working relationship and interactions. He seems to have a deep caring and love for his wife and children on Earth, but that has not been fully explored yet in the events so far. When he returns his personality doesn't appear to have changed since turning vampire, and seems to hold the same feelings he did for Cecile, whether this is some sort of ruse or not remains to be seen. Biography Arriving on Mars along with the other colonists he immediately begins work on the Galactic Drive after the city is constructed and the needed materials arrive. He being the high ranking authority on the project probably heads all the work concerning setting it up and the projects building up the cities in general. He like the others were selected to colonize Mars and is part of an elite group hand picked to do so. Especially with his rank. He leaves behind his wife and children on Earth but sees them frequently. He meets Cecile when she arrives on Mars where they share an immediate familiarity and liking for each other that goes from friendship to romance very quickly and seamlessly. His resistance at first out of loyalty to his wife and family can not keep him from eventually coming to accept and explore their romantic relationship. They continue to work together while continuing their romance in the after hours. He serves as her training instructor, superior, and mentor further advancing her skills where he is even impressed enough to jokingly compare her to Einstein. Cecile Romani Akashic Record 6.PNG|Cecil recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 2.PNG|Cecil recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 3.PNG|Cecil recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 4.PNG|Cecil recounts the events she has read in the record Cecile Romani Akashic Record 5.PNG|Cecil recounts the events she has read in the record During this time growing concerns of a world war is brewing as several nation states, eleven to be exact, have seceded from the earth union. Two of these states have threatened nuclear strikes if the global militia isn't pulled out of their territories. The collective conscience of the human race is in hysteria. These fears come to fruition and nuclear strikes are detonated around the world destroying most of the populace. All the residents on mars flood to transports fighting for a way back to earth to check on their loved ones. Franz ends up being one of them leaving successfully after a heart felt good bye to her. He promises to return. But she knows better. She has a vision of his death and sees he dies on earth. Years go by and all communications on earth is unsuccessful, everyone is thought of as dead. '*more to come soon' Powers and Abilities Franz is a colonist and high ranking engineer working on and head of development of the galactic drive, the highest level technology known to man while living on Mars and as such is part of an elite group chosen to undertake this project. Vampire Powers- He seems to have the typical powers of vampire. ''' Equipment Galactic Drive Transportation '''Spaceship Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Engineer Category:Vampires Category:Researcher Category:Jack-Of-All-Trades